


Lady, You Shot Me

by psuedoangelic



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Post Kiss, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:11:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psuedoangelic/pseuds/psuedoangelic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What did Jack text Bitty after they kissed?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lady, You Shot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on a song with the same name by Har Mar Superstar

Imagine the world after a thunderstorm: everything is quiet, holding its breath. Birds wait for a moment to peak out their heads, hoping to find peace again. Before it was a whirlwind of trees shaking, leaves and branches flying past. The thunder and lightning crash and battle each other in the sky over the tiny towns. Bittle’s mother used to tell him that the thunder was just God and his saints bowling up in the clouds, in heaven. Five-year-old Bittle found comfort in that for a moment, while he hid in his mama’s bed.

But the moment after Jack walked away after their kiss, it was like Bittle was five again waiting for the storm in his heart to settle, waiting for someone to explain that this wasn’t the end of the world.

Bitty sits down and stares at the door where Jack just left through. The space between the frame seems bigger than usual, but it’s due to the constant tumble in his head going _Jack, lips, tongues, good, so good, text, phone, where, what, when_.

Bitty can still feel Jack’s touch on his lips and cheeks when his phones vibrates in his hand. It’s like a slap across the face, and his brain finally narrows on the screen where it says _Jack_ with a chick emoji next to it.

With all the restraint he can manage, Bitty slowly swipes open the text and a giggle bubbles its way out of his throat.

Jack: Hi :)

It’s so simple and nice that Bitty can only stare at that little parentheses imagining Jack’s tiny smirk that gets when he chirps Bitty. _Is Jack smiling like that now?_ Bitty wonders if Jack feels like same tiny flutter in his heart, like he swallowed a tiny humming bird. His throat feels like he swallowed a mouthful of pecans.

Bittle’s thumbs speed across his keyboard before he can even give himself a chance to think. He sends and the blue bubble floats up into their chat.

Me: Hey yourself

Bitty’s cheeks heat up and he has to put his phone face down on the bed. He sounds girlish and flirty, like he’s texting a rando instead Jack his boyfriend? Friends with benefits? Well, they’re friends for sure, right? Bitty can feel the storm brewing again in his mind. One kiss and this is what he turns into.

He stands and focus on folding clothes again; it’s easier to focus on. The steps were tedious: sleeve under sleeve then fold in half; pair the socks and curl the tops together.

The pile of clothes was nearly transformed into stacks where the phone buzzed again.

Jack: I don’t even know what to say.

At least he’s honest. Usually, no one could get Bitty to close his mouth but now nothing. His mind was betraying him when he most needed it.

Me: Me neither I can’t believe myself. I think you short circuited my mind!!!

Jack: I don’t think that’s such a bad thing

Me: bye . . .

His heartbeat slows to a comfortable to pace. This is simple, this is their normal. Everything in his head settles back into place, like putting the last piece of the puzzle to see the whole picture and the picture of their relationship isn’t that kiss but them laughing and smiling at each other.

Bitty sees the time when he checks for another text. Twenty minutes until his shuttle arrives, Bitty starts dropping the clothes in a box. The phone lets out one _bzzt_ that Bitty ignores.

 

~~

 

Me: My plane is taking forever to goooooo I’m bored ://

Bitty knows he should put his phone in airplane mode; the stewardess doesn’t even try to hide her stink eye. But whatever, he’ll turn off his phone when the wheels aren’t touching the tarmac. He’s not one to break the rules but the stewardess is gonna have to pry his phone out of his claws before Bitty lets go.

The plane is crowded, and the seats always feel stiff. By the time the plane lands, Bitty’s back will be all out of whack. He doesn’t mean to be such a grump, but traveling is the literal worst. And this time there is a hole trying to dig itself deep into his stomach. It’s weird; he’s finally felt so comfortable at the haus and now he’s leaving again. It has begun to feel more like home to him than Georgia.

Jack: At least you’ll be going home soon

Me: :/// Haus is home

Jack: You could stay there all summer and hang out on the green couch

Me: That couch is going in the dumpster next semester don’t test me.

Me: Don’t tell Shitty though.

Bitty feels guilty. He does at least get to go home and see his mama, while Jack is about to start a whole new life, in a whole new city. Bitty can sympathize a little. Going to the north from the south can be a little of a culture—not hearing y’all everyday can be so depressing.

Me: I honestly can’t wait to hear people saying y’all it’s honestly good for the soul to hear

Jack: Y’all ain’t even knows, eh?

Me: God, please stoppppppp

Bitty can only shake his head and chuckle. But immediately the seatbelt light turns on, and Bitty finally gives in and turns on the airplane mode. He fishes his earbuds out his tights jeans and turns on his shuffle of pop music. Runaway with me is the first song on and he settle backs.

 

~~

 

When Bitty gets off the plane, there are five messages waiting for him: three from the Samwell group text, one from his mom, and one from Jack. He locks his phone without checking the messages. He sees his mama standing by the car and suddenly that ache in his chest doesn’t seem so loud. He runs to her as fast as his rolling suitcase will let him. Once her arms surround him, he sighs so loudly his mom chuckles. The smell of cinnamon clings to her and his heart just feels so warm.

Bitty sits in the passenger seat and listens to his mother babble on and on about the local gossip and about coach; he nods his head and gasps in the appropriate spots. Honestly all he can think about is telling her about Jack and the kiss and talk it all out. It bubbles up like word vomit but then he remembers that she doesn’t know. He isn’t out to her out. The words “I’m gay” almost slip out of his mouth like some kind of fool.

Instead he finally checks his messages. In the group chat it’s just frogs: Chowder lost a glove but apparently Dex had it. The one from his mom just says, “Here.” Jack just sent “Have a nice flight.” It makes him grin like a cat but he can’t help it. The text is innocent enough but it feels so sweet coming from Jack.

He locks his phone again. Bitty smiles and stares out the window.

“What’s got you grinnin’ like that?” his mama asks.

“Just the boys,” Bitty lies. He doesn’t feel good about it but being trapped in a car isn’t the best place for a coming out speech. He could tuck and roll if it went south, but Bitty, as a rule, tries to avoid making hasty exits.

“’Just the boys,’” she mocks. “No one grins like that if they aren’t smitten.” She turns her eyes from the road to give him an eyebrow raise. It’s funny to her but Bitty can only gulp. He really just wants to rip the band aid off.

“Jack kissed me,” he blurts. He can’t even look at her; his face burns.

“Finally!” She laughs and his head swivels so fast he might’ve pulled a muscle.

“What do you mean ‘finally’?” he nearly shouts.

“You’ve been gushing about that boy since you got to Samwell.” She gives the softest look, something he hasn’t seen since he was little and needed reassuring. He feels like he’s back in her arms and hiding from the thunder under her huge comforter.

“Oh mama!” He wants to cry.

“You better text him back. You don’t want him thinking you forgot about him.” Her throat sounds clogged but Bitty can’t say anything since he is the same way. “I can’t believe my baby has a boyfriend. You better invite him over for the fourth. Oh, he needs to see a southern picnic like he won’t even believe.”

She starts making plans before Bitty even get a word in. He doesn’t even know if Jack is his boyfriend. They’re definitely friends. Do friends invite each other over to spend holidays together? He could imagine him sleeping on the couch, that soft small smile on his lips while Bitty tries to tiptoe in the kitchen making his famous pies for the bake off. His heart twinges.

 _Oh God_ , he prays, _please let Jack be my boyfriend. I will start going to church. Well, while I’m at home._

When they finally make it home, Bitty is exhausted from all his mama’s talking. He carries his things to his room, and the first thing he does is unzips his suitcase and pulls out senor bunny. With the bunny cuddled in his arm, Bitty crosses the room plunks down on the bed, and he presses his nose to the comforter; it smells like lilacs. His mama always washes his sheets the night before he comes home. It’s so relaxing and soon Bitty is fighting to keep his eyes open. He starts to enter that zone where he’s so tired he feels a little loopy.

He sends out one text before he loses the battle to sleep.

Me: So like are we boyfriends now or what???

 

~~

 

When Bitty wakes, he mouth feels like cotton balls and he can’t even figure out the time. The room is dark though so that’s one clue. The first thing he does is check his phone. No notifications. He swipes the screen and it opens to Jack’s conversation. The last message he sent is staring him right in the eyes; he screams and the phone flips out of his hand and onto the floor.

“Oh my god, oh my god. I hate you, sleepy Eric,” he whispers to himself.

It worst though not seeing any response. What does that _mean_? Bitty wants to scream again.

He has to make up an excuse and quick. He starts typing, “Lol wow I can’t believe I just butt-texted you,” but he deletes it immediately. Jack isn’t that dumb.

Sweat begins to prickle at his forehead and his gut twists with emptiness. He holds his breath for a moment then exhales; his brain kick starts back into action. _Okay, okay, it’s not a big deal. Maybe Jack doesn’t want a relationship right now. Or maybe he didn’t see it yet._ Bitty opens the conversation again: read 5:30 pm. _Crap._

It’s a valid question that has been bumping around his mind since Jack ran out of the room. Bitty can’t understand the radio silence though. It’s a yes or no question; not like he’s asking for an essay on why they should or should not be dating. Whatever, he’s not going to apologize for asking. Bitty swallows the lump in his throat; well, he isn’t going to apologize tonight at least.

His stress becomes a side note when his stomach growls, and Bitty has to pocket his phone. This is not a battle he can win on an empty stomach. His mama always taught him that that isn’t anything that can’t be solved with some good food.

He comes down stairs to eat some homemade mac ‘n cheese. With one bite, the twisting in his gut subsides. Bitty checks his twitter while scarfing down as much food as his stomach can handle.

As he’s washing dishes, his phone begins to vibrate long without pause for a call. Without looking Bitty dries his hands and presses the green button.

“Hello,” Bitty says.

“Bittle,” Jack breathes like his name is the air from his lungs. Bitty feels as twisted as a kite in a strong wind.

“Oh hey, Jack. What’s up?” He tries to sound casual as he puts the plate down in the sink then races up the stairs to his room and closes the door.

Jack chuckles. “It’s just so crazy up here right now. I’m trying to get settled in.”

Bitty lays down on his bed and stares up his ceiling. He can’t believe that he was just cursing this boy in his head before for ignoring his text. Right now he just wants to fall asleep to Jack’s murmuring voice.

“Must be crazy.” He feels so nervous; he just wants to ask Jack why he didn’t answer his question.

“I’m sorry I called. You sound tired.” Jack’s voice comes out smaller this time, and Bitty’s gut twists with guilt.

“I just woke up from a nap like an hour ago.” Bitty chuckles. “I might have sent a text when I was a little loopy.” He grimaces waiting to see if Jack will take the bait.

“Actually that’s why I called.” Bitty’s heart stalls. “I thought we should talk about your question on the phone so there’s no misunderstanding.” His voice is so serious, and Bitty just wants to laugh it all off, pretend like it was joke. He doesn’t want the pain if Jack says he just wants to be friends that he came to regret the kiss.

“Oh,” Bitty squeaks. He wishes he had something more clever and smooth to say that would put the whole moment at ease. But it feels like they’re standing at a precipice. They could both fall forward and hope for a soft landing, or Jack could push Bitty and he would definitely land on sharp rocks if that happened.

“Uh, yeah,” Jack huffs. Bitty can imagine him gripping his hair, his eyes turning hard, and his mouth a flat line—the way he looks right before a game, steeling himself to ram right through the competition. “I honestly don’t know what to say—“

“You don’t have to say anything. I mean, it’s obviously a super stressful time for you; I wouldn’t want to distract you. And the emotions of the day were running so high like I cried ten times. Nostalgia and not wanting to let go can really cloud your judgement. I honestly don’t want to hold you to anything that would make you uncomfortable.” Bitty babbles until he loses his breath and almost chokes on a sob, but he’s able to swallow it down—it feels like a throat full of pebbles. It stings and tears more with each gulp but he can’t seem to control himself or come back to some kind of rational mind. It’s all just swirling because he wants—oh, god he wants this so bad—that he can feel the need to scratch at something, anything to pull himself out of this despair.

“Bittle, are you alright, man? Breathe with me,” Jack commands. Bitty follows his exaggerated breathes until he can finally focus back on the ceiling.

“I’m sorry. I’m a mess and not even the good kind.”

“I didn’t mean you to scare you. I just wanted to ask if we could take things slow.” Bitty feels like his soul just left his body, did a backflip, and then came back to him. “I want to—uh be boy—go out with you? I’ve never actually dated someone before. Do people out of high school say boyfriends?”

“I don’t even care. As long as the next words outta your mouth is ‘do you want to go out’ I’m yours.”

Jack chuckles and it warms Bitty to the core.

“Hm, now I have to think of some kind of creative way to ask you out. This was supposed to be more romantic.”

“Oh, god. I ruined it with my babbling. Ugh!” Bitty smothers his face into his pillow.

“You definitely ruined it and now we can never go out,” Jack deadpans.

Bitty groans. “Shut up!”

“That’s no way to talk to your boyfriend.”

A smile grows on his face and it almost hurts how wide it.

“Isn’t there a rule against chirping your boyfriend?”

“Nah. Anyways, do we really care about the rules?”

“No.” Bitty sighs and lets this moment wash over him. This warm, tight feeling settles into his heart, and he feels so big he could burst.

“I miss you,” Jack whispers like they’re at slumber party exchanging secrets. It’s almost like they are since he’s in bed and it’s dark—he could imagine.

Bitty bites his lips. “I miss you, too.”

“I’ll talk to you later. Goodnight, Bittle.”

“Goodbye.” Bitty holds the phone to his ear until he hears the beep that tells him the call ended. He smiles softly as lays down on his bed and just thinks: _Boyfriend, boyfriend, my boyfriend._

 

~~

 

Georgia’s humidity is something Jack has never experience before in his entire life. He’s been to Las Vegas once a long, long time ago for Parse, but that was a dry and bearable heat; this was like treading through a swimming pool on the sun.

But Jack forgot about all of that when his phone pinged.

Bittle: I see you.

Jack looks up at all the taxis lined up outside the terminal, but there is no tiny blond in sight. Then something thuds against his side, and there’s Bittle wrapping his arms around his waist. Even with his shirt already clinging to him with sweat, this is the best thing about his day.

“Hello.” Jack slides an arm down Bitty’s back and kisses the top of his head.

“Hey yourself.” Bitty grins. “Ready for the best weekend of your life?!”

“Well, the fourth of July isn’t something I would associate with the word best, but,” he grins down at Bittle, “yeah, I’m ready.”

Bitty lets go and bumps Jack with his hip. He tries to slip the strap of Jack’s backpack off his shoulder, but Jack stills his hand. Bitty’s brow crooks in question, and Jack cups his cheek and leans in for a kiss.

It’s been also two months since their first kiss, and daily texts, calls, and skype sessions do not settle Jack’s need for this. Bitty is surging forward into his lips, and Jack’s head spins like he’s drunk and it’s the best feeling.

Eventually they have to separate, and Jack just leans down and whispers, “I love you.”

He looks up and Bitty is biting his lip. His eyes are as wide as the moon and just as bright. “I love you, too.”

Jack slips his hand into Bittle’s, and they walk together to his car. By the end of the week, Jack has to agree that this was the best weekend that he’s ever had in his entire life.


End file.
